Alex Levy
Alex Levy is the distinguished host of UBA's The Morning Show. History Personality She is lovely and intelligent, but also lonely and exhausted. As a result, she's been on cruise control for years, allowing others to take the driver's seat. But, after the firing of her longtime co-host Mitch Kessler, Alex is in free fall. She is forced into the fight of her life to take back control of "The Morning Show," and find stable ground to build a new, healthy life. Relationships Romantic During the events of Season One, she is currently separated from her husband Jason Craig, but is still seen to be quite close with him... until he later asks for a divorce. Alex is also seen to have an intimate relationship with Mitch Kessler, but is hesitant due to his reputation as a sexual predator. Family Lizzy Craig is Alex's college-aged daughter. They have a strained relationship, as Lizzy blames Alex's career for the breakdown of her parents' marriage. Friendships Professional Charlie "Chip" Black is her producer at The Morning Show, he champions her behind-the-scenes, until she tells Fred Micklen of his plot to oust him from the network. Fred and Alex become close as he signs her to a lucrative deal, but soon after Alex betrays him. Mia Jordan was once a producer for Mitch, but after their affair ended, she was transferred to Alex's team, to her dismay. Alex later apologised to Mia for mistreating her. Career Alex Levy is an anchor of UBA's The Morning Show, a position she has held for over 15 years prior to the events of Season One. Despite being popular amongst viewers of the show, her partner Mitch Kessler always tested better with audience focus groups. UBA was in the process of trying to replace Alex when allegations of Mitch's sexual harassment were published in the New York Times. In the immediate aftermath she became the face of the show, while Mitch was replaced by Daniel Henderson. Her producer was Charlie Black, who also served as her confidant. Charlie fought for Alex behind-the-scenes. When negotiating a new contract with UBA, Alex pushed to get co-anchor approval, but was blocked by Cory Ellison. After telling him she would not sign a new contract without co-anchor approval, she announced Bradley Jackson as Mitch's permanent replacement as she accepted her Women in Journalism award, something she had not been asked to do. Despite handpicking Bradley, she became anxious that she was taking away her spotlight. As a plot by Cory, Charlie and Bradley to oust Fred Micklen from the network due to his knowledge of Mitch's sexual harassment is brought to Alex's attention, she alerts Fred, causing the firing of Charlie and imminent firings of Cory and Bradley. This is because she fears that bringing down Fred might backfire on her for being complacent. Fred agrees to give her co-anchor approval. Once the contract is signed, the death of Hannah Shoenfeld (which was at the very least indirectly caused by the lasting trauma of Mitch raping her) causes Alex to help Bradley hijack The Morning Show, revealing the misconduct behind-the-scenes and betraying Fred. As this is happening, Charlie leaves Alex a voicemail revealing that he leaked the story of Mitch's harassment in a plot to save Alex's job. Notes and Trivia *She is the only character played by one of the three main stars (Jennifer Aniston, Reese Witherspoon and Steve Carell) to appear in every episode. Gallery Memorable Quotes Appearances References de:Alex_Levy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters